In response to ever-increasing anti-armor threats, improvements are warranted in the field of blast and fragment protection from explosive devices as well as ballistic mitigation. In particular, OEM and retrofit armor panels are needed that meet or exceed the protection provided by existing armor panels such as 0.202″ High Hard Steel (HHS) panels and ⅜″ Rolled Homogeneous Armor (RHA) panels.